Riley's Bella
by EvilClosetProductions
Summary: What happens when Edward cheats on Bella with the worst possible person. What happens when the Cullen's find out her 'little' screat


I walked back to the tent mentally slapping myself. Why the hell did I kiss Jacob? When I reached the clearing, where me and Edward's tent was. I saw Edward and Victoria having sex. I gasped and theireyes snap towards mine. Then they just carried on with having sex. Tears ran down my face. I turned to run but before I could get away from the clearing I ran into a stone like chest. I looked up and saw the face of that missing person Riley Biers. His red eyes looked over my shoulders. I saw his eyes widen, and his face fall. "Victoria"? He croaked. She ignored him and continued screwing Edward. He looked down into my tear filled eyes and said, "Let's get you out of here". He swung me into his arms carefully, and took off. We stopped a ways south. "Where do I need to take you"? "I don't have anywhere to go to". He looked down at me with sad and surprised eyes. "What about that man at your home?…. Your father"? I sniffled. "He was… killed by one…one…of the… newborns". I sobbed out. His eyes widened. "I am terribly sorry Isabella". I nodded. He looked up at the sky. I looked at his features. He had a strong jaw, his dark brown hair was done in a faux hawk, his lips were a pale pink color, he was of course pale, his bright red eyes held a well known sadness in them. He looked down at me. "Let's just go and see where that takes us". He suggested. I nodded, then he took off.

I hated running with vampires. Riley, some how, noticed this and stopped. He cradled me in one arm while the other grabbed something from his pocket. An iTouch. He put the earbuds in my ears and turned on some music. He handed it to me and took off again. I giggled at the song. He glanced at the screen and smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. I could understand. I sniffled and listened to the song

Where it began

I can't begin to knowin'

But that I know it's growin' strong

Was in the spring

Then spring became summer

Who'da believed you'd come along

Hands touchin' hands

Reachin' out

Touching me, touching you

Sweet Caroline

Good times

Never seemed

So good

I've been inclined

To believe they never would

Sweet Caroline  
good times

Never seemed

So good

I've been inclined

To believe they never would

The next song came on. I smiled. It was me and Charlie's song.

Good night my angel time to close you eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say

I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know  
Where ever you may go  
No matter where you are  
I never will be far away

*Verse 2*  
Good night my angel now it's time to sleep  
And still so many things I want to say  
Remember all the songs you sang for me  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay

And like a boat out on the ocean  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
The water's dark and deep  
Inside this ancient heart  
You'll always be a part of me

(Musical Bridge)  
Do do do do...

*Verse 3*  
Goodnight my angel now it's time to dream  
And dream how wonderful your life will be  
Someday your child will cry and if you sing this lullaby  
Then in your heart there will always be a part of me

Someday we'll all be gone  
But lullabies go on and on  
They never die that's how you and I will be

I started dosing off after the end of the song. "Sleep well my Isabella. I shall protect you from darkness". I nuzzled my nose against his neck un-knowingly. His sent lulling me into a dreamless slumber. When I awoke I was in a very comfortable bed. I quickly sat up and took in my surroundings. I was in a bed with a white frame, the sheets where white as well. The top cover was white with black spots. There was a white desk with a white chair trimmed in black a ways in front of the bed, there was a vanity on the left side of the room, the floor was on off white color, with a pure white fur like rug in the middle. There were two doors on the right side of the room. I crawled out of the bed and walked towards the closest door. I opened it and it lead into the rest of the house. I walked along the hallway, and down the stairs into what I guessed was the living room. Suddenly I was attacked by a blur of blonde hair. I let out a piercing scream, and struggled against the vampires hold. "Riley? Riley Help"? I screamed out. Suddenly I was in Riley's arms and he was growling at the other vampire. I turned in his arms and tried to control my breathing. His hand glided over my body checking for any damage. "Riley I'm okay. She just scared me." He nodded. Then he began to nuzzle against my, hair and neck. Another vampire entered the room, he strangely looked like Jasper I turned to get a better look at him. My eyes widen. The other vampire's did as well. "Peter"? I gasped. He smirked. "Hey there darlin'. How you doin". Riley growled. "You will not address her without my permission!" Riley growled. Peter nodded taking on a submissive stance. (Head down hands at side) "Riley?" I questioned, completely confused and slightly agitated. His arms tightened around me. His nose rubbed against my neck. He moaned loudly. "Mmhhmm. God! You sssmell ssso good lovvve." Riley purred an Australian accent leaking out. "Riley what is going on"? He licked the expanse of my neck. I moaned. Peter and Charlotte dashed out the back door. "Riley please tell me what is goin' on? I'm fellin' all these things. I'm too afraid to feel anymore. Riley I don't know how to feel anymore". He pulled me closer, and continued to lick my neck. "Riley Biers you stop licking me this instance"! I commanded. He froze. Then jerked his head away from my neck and removed his arms from around me. He looked down, embarrassed. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry". He murmured bashfully. I smiled and patted his cheek lovingly. He smiled back and with vampire speed he lent down and kissed my cheek. I blushed. Peter and Charlotte came back in and both came up to me and pulled me into a hug. Peter swung me around in circles reminding me of Emmett. I pushed him away from me. He looked down at with hurt shinning in his eyes. Then his eyes went un- focused and saddened. His hand went into his pocket and brought out a blackberry curve. "Call 'em General." I gave him a 'shut the fuck up' look he just smirked. I typed in the number and pressed call. "How the fuck are you fucker?" Jasper joked. I hissed. "Jasper Monroe Whitlock! You know not to talk to me like that"! I chastised. Jasper gasped. "Mama where are you"? He whimpered. (He and Bella have a mother-son relationship. He loves Esme dearly but it's not the same.) I sighed. "Baby I'm with Charlotte and Peter and…Riley.. Biers". There was a hiss then the line went dead. "Shit". Peter murmured. I growled dangerously. My contacts disintegrated. "You will not cuss in my presence Captain"! I growled. He nodded and looked down. I was shifting into my vampire form. Holy Marry Joseph and baby Jesus. It's more painful than last time. Lava raced through my veins. I screamed out. Riley pulled me into his arms and started purring, tryin' to sooth me. I sobbed into his shoulder. "Baby doll what's goin' on"? Riley asked urgently. "I'm a..shifting..Vam..pire", I gasped out. Everyone gasped. My back arched. Then it just…stopped. I sighed. Then the door was busted down. Jasper was in the door way, ready to pounce, black eyes trained on Riley. (FYI they were in Montana. And Jasper and the Cullen's were out searching for Bella. Jasper was already in Montana but hadn't caught Bella's scent.) All rational thought left me. The General had come out to play. I growled, and crouched in front of Riley. This…child had threatened _my_ mate. "Stand down Boy"! I commanded. He froze. "Mama"? He croaked. "Boy do you know the punishment for harming another's mate"? I asked tauntingly. He swallowed hard. His eyes filled with tears that would not fall. The monster floated to the far reaches of my mind. I gasped and dashed forward to comfort my baby. "Oh Jasper. Baby I'm so sorry"! I cried. He launched himself into my arms, sobbing. "Baby please forgive me. Oh god my baby"! He sobbed into my shoulder. "Mama don't ever leave me"! Jasper cried. "Bella what's going on"? Riley asked.


End file.
